<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whomstdve the fucik by NoMansClown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082694">whomstdve the fucik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansClown/pseuds/NoMansClown'>NoMansClown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKA Slow Burn, Author can't write, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Writing, Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Character, Chatting &amp; Messaging, College, Crack, Crack Relationships, Cussing, Everyone Is Gay, Excessive Swearing, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, GAY RIGHTS BITCHES, Group chat, How Do I Tag, I cannot tag, Lots of it, Memes, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Tags Are Hard, Textfic, Texting, There's some plot if you squint, almost, chat fic, crackfic, dumbassery, gay shit, groupchat au, idiots to lovers, ik these are canon bc i am the creator and i made it canon, just like my life aha ;), most of the characters are gay, no angst just disagreements, not beta read we die like men, text au, texting fic, there is zero order in these tags, there's no smut. stop being horny, these tags are a mess, trying to start a fire in space slow burn, what even is beta reading anyway, whats a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansClown/pseuds/NoMansClown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>moon ships elena, bianca, and reina with each other.<br/>she creates a group chat to get them together.<br/>surprisingly, it works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Dent/Bianca Ambrose/Reina Aslín</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mooncake has created a new chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959820">Who tf are you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_artist/pseuds/awkward_artist">awkward_artist</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>characters and their usernames 👉🤡👉<br/>goes: age, gender, species, abilities<br/>*reina and moon are my friend's ocs,</p><p>elena dent - 20, f, human?, gravity manipulation<br/>username: clownena96420</p><p>bianca ambrose - 24, f, rose spirit, ?<br/>username: Bianca Ambrose</p><p>reina aslín - 18, f, rose spirit, ?<br/>username: ×ℛ⌾Տℰ×</p><p>moon roland - 19?/unknown/none, f, demon-wolf hybrid, ?<br/>username: Mooncake</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this entire chapter in like 2 hours with breaks<br/>(about 10% of that time was editing the formatting and texting and shit)<br/>honestly with its length this should’ve taken less than an hour slfjskfhdjf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Mooncake</strong> has added <strong>clownena96420 </strong>to the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mooncake </strong>has added <strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ× </strong>to the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mooncake </strong>has added <strong>Bianca Ambrose </strong>to the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mooncake </strong>has changed the chat name to <strong>Be Gay Do Crimes</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Operation: Get OT3 Together has begun :)</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Wait actually</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mooncake </strong>has changed the chat name to <strong>american cheese society</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>clownena96420:</strong> oh for fucks sake not another gc 😩😩</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×:</strong> What's American cheese society?</p><p><strong>Bianca Ambrose:</strong> <span class="u">@clownena96420</span> Why do you have so many numbers in your name?</p><p><strong>clownena96420:</strong> it's not anything you'd understand ;))</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×:</strong> Is it those funny numbers</p><p><strong>clownena96420:</strong> ye</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> It's supposed to be 69 not 96 you fucking cretin</p><p><strong>clownena96420:</strong> .</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena96420 </strong>has changed their name to <strong>clownena69420</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Mooncake: </strong>LMAOOOOO</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×:</strong> Qpieoijlj;jdfmnbk and that's on clownery luv xx</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> i rlly live up to my name huh</p><p><b>Mooncake: </b><span class="u">@×ℛ⌾Տℰ×</span> that was the ugliest fuckin keyboard smash I've ever seen</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×:</strong> &gt;:(</p><p><strong>Bianca Ambrose:</strong> Your memes aren't funny. What are you, ten? Cut it out.</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> ok</p><p><strong>clownena69420: </strong>ᵇᵒᵒᵐᵉʳ</p><p><strong>Bianca Ambrose: </strong>Excuse me?</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> <span class="u">@Mooncake</span> can you make me admin for a sec</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Why</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> trust me</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mooncake</strong> has made <strong>clownena69420 </strong>admin</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena69420 </strong>has changed <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong>'s name to <strong>boomer bianca</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>boomer bianca:</strong> Are you kidding me?</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> 🥴🤪 </p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> yknow for a 24yo you act too much like a boomer</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> loosen up a lil and keep your head up queen your crown is falling off</p><p><strong>boomer bianca:</strong> Says the one who just called me a boomer.</p><p>
  <em><strong>boomer bianca</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena69420</strong> has changed <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong>'s name to <strong>boomer bianca</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×: </strong>kdlkjvsldjsh</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Alright congrats your keyboard smash is better</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the first part of the thing aha :) sorry it's so short i'll try to make later chapters longer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>someone new gets added.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NEW CHARACTER THAT MY FRIEND ADDED :) bc fuck you</p><p>salli light - age unknown, f, cat, serpent's fang<br/>username: Snek Ladi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">[american cheese society]</span> </strong>
</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×:</strong> Anyways is anyone gonna tell me what "American cheese society" is</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> <span class="u">@clownena69420</span> wanna do the honors?</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> sure</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> so basically i sent her a google doc of my oc and there was this one part "nationality: american-chinese | sexuality: pansexual"</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> she misread "american-chinese sexuality" as "american cheese society"</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×:</strong> Shut the fuck up</p><p><strong>boomer bianca:</strong> <span class="u">@clownena69420</span> Change my name back or I'm leaving.</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> bye</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena69420</strong> has removed <strong>boomer bianca</strong> from the chat</em>
</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> <span class="u">@clownena69420</span> I gotta do something real quick can you make me admin again-</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena69420</strong> has made <strong>Mooncake</strong> admin</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mooncake</strong> has added <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong> to the chat</em>
</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> TRAITOR &gt;:((</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> wait i thought i changed bi's name</p><p><strong>Bianca Ambrose:</strong> You only changed my name in this group chat, you dumbass.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mooncake</strong> has added <strong>Snek Ladi</strong> to the chat</em>
</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> ah shit ig we gotta do introductions huh</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> hi im elena dent, 20, human sorta, and i can manipulate gravity :)</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Moonlight Roland as you already know :&gt;</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×:</strong> Reina djtavkkfwhkurwhk</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi:</strong> Salli =3</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> wait i thought we were gonna do more than tell eo our namesldkjfsldkjf</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Anything</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> We tell anything</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> NOW BIANCA SPILL IT OR IM KICKING YOUR ASS OUT HKDAJIRSNUWCMK</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> <span class="u">@Bianca Ambrose</span> bitch</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×:</strong> And once again, shut the fuck up</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> <em>rude &gt;:(</em></p><p><strong>Bianca Ambrose:</strong> What the fuck do you want now</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> cmon dont be rude to our new visitor :)))</p><p><strong>Bianca Ambrose:</strong> What new visitor?</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> scroll up</p><p><strong>Bianca Ambrose:</strong> Oh.</p><p><strong>Bianca Ambrose:</strong> I'm Bianca Ambrose. I'm 24 years old, a rose spirit, and I can do whatever a rose spirit can do.</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi:</strong> 🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> ok</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Let's all say our species</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> i already did that bb &lt;3</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> I'm a demon wolf, 78% demon and 32% wolf</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> I know but percentages? :&gt;</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×:</strong> Full rose spirit</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi:</strong> Cat :&gt;</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> fuckin uh</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> mostly human</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> like 70%</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> the other 30% idk but i have gold eyes and a halo crown thing</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> You could be 30% druid, ya dumbass.</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> but my mother was a prophet to the goddess amierine and my father was human-</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Do you even know what a druid is</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> no 🤡</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> I-</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> A druid is a gifted human by the goddesses, usually their powers are healing and possibly manipulation of certain things if strong enough.</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> 😳😳 o shit maybe i am part druid</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Exactly you dumbass-</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi:</strong> <span class="u">@clownena69420</span> you were the first one added to this so can I have admin since u technically have control ? 🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> no</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> p sure the admin is the one w most control and not the first one in the chat</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi:</strong> Give now &gt;:(</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi:</strong> Wait</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> <span class="u">@Mooncake</span> is the admin</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi:</strong> <span class="u">@Mooncake</span> can I have admin</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Sure</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mooncake</strong> has made <strong>Snek Ladi</strong> admin</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Snek Ladi</strong> has removed <strong>Mooncake</strong> from the chat</em>
</p><p>════════════════════</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>[Private Chat - Mooncake to Snek Ladi]</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> Little-</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi:</strong> Calm down 🐍🐍🐍</p><p>════════════════════</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>[american cheese society]</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi: </strong>Who wants admin</p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> me</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi:</strong> Ok but add Moon back</p><p>
  <em><strong>Snek Ladi</strong> has made <strong>clownena69420</strong> admin</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena69420</strong> has added <strong>Mooncake</strong> to the chat</em>
</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> <span class="u">@Snek Ladi</span> fuck you</p><p><strong>Snek Ladi:</strong> No I ain't letting you fuck me 🐍🐍</p><p><strong>Mooncake:</strong> BiTcH I'm straight</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena69420</strong> has changed <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong>'s name to <strong>boomer bianca</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>boomer bianca</strong> has left the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena69420</strong> has added <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong> to the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena69420</strong> has changed <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong>'s name to <strong>boomer bianca</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>boomer bianca </strong>has changed their name to <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena69420</strong> has changed <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong>'s name to <strong>boomer bianca</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>boomer bianca</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>×ℛ⌾Տℰ×:</strong> Dear Amierine can y'all chill-</p><p><strong> <em>clownena69420</em> </strong> <em> has changed <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong>'s name to <strong>boomer bianca</strong></em></p><p><strong>clownena69420:</strong> <span class="u">@boomer bianca</span> accept your name or im changing it to something worse</p><p>
  <em><strong>boomer bianca</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>clownena69420</strong> has changed <strong>Bianca Ambrose</strong>'s name to <strong>salty rose fucker</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>salty rose fucker:</strong> Please give me the sweet release of death</p><p>
  <strong>clownena69420:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me and my friend did all this in our discord server and i was stressin cuz i wasnt able to keep up :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>